


Voltron-99

by welcometothehumanrace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothehumanrace/pseuds/welcometothehumanrace
Summary: A Brooklyn-99 AU told through drabbles. Includes a heated rivalry, a gay Captain, a tired Sargent, a terrifying gremlin, a badass food lover, and Matt Holt as Gina Linetti.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I started making this when I thought Brooklyn 99 was gonna be cancelled and then it wasn’t and then I never stopped

“Take that Kogane!” 

Rolling his eyes, Keith made his way to the briefing room to where the rest of the squad was.

And then promptly started scowling.

“When did you get three perps in?” Keith demanded, glaring at the score on top of the white board. Yesterday when he left for the day, he’d been at ease knowing he'd had two more arrests than Lance.

However, now said white board was the source of his exasperation. Because right next to his 31 was Lance’s 32. He’d been beating the guy by 2 people yesterday!

“Gotta stay quick if you want to keep up with me, Kogane,” Lance laughed, high fiving Hunk. “Just one step closer to taking you on the worst date of your life!”

Before Keith could respond, Shiro interrupted them.

“Enough of the rivalry,” he said, herding them out the of the briefing room with a fond smile. “The new Captain is arriving today, and I want all of you to make a good first impression.”

“No need to worry Sarge,” Lance said, swinging his arms around Pidge and Hunk. “I’ll make sure to lay the Lance charm on them.”

“I will literally give you everything you want if you do anything but that, Lance.”

The ding of the elevator suddenly rang out, and everyone tensed to see who’d be arriving. As the doors opened, the group was silent as a poised looking woman stepped out. Her face remained impassive as she passed the group, and headed toward the captain’s office before she paused and turned to face the squad.

“Hello,” she said, crisp British accent surprising them all. “I’m Captain Allura Altea, and I’ll be your new Commanding Officer.”

A moment of silence passed before Lance was stepping up, earning him looks of exasperation from everyone else.

“Why hello Captain Altea," He started, lowering his voice and leaning toward her. "Can I just say what a pleasure it—”

“You need to find your tie detective,” she interrupted, looking not at all impressed. “That’s part of the uniform and I expect to see you wearing it at all times.”

And with that she turned and made her way into her office, closing the door behind her.

“Nice job laying on the ‘Lance Charm’," Keith laughed, brushing by Lance as he made his way back to his desk.

Keith was going to like this new captain.

-

“You asked to see me Captain?”

“Yes thank you Sargent Shirogane, please close the door behind you.”

Shiro followed her instructions, trying desperately not to let his nerves show. He may have been proud of his squad, but he had no idea how to talk Lance out of the hole he'd dug himself in if needed.

“Seeing as I’m new, and it’s important for me as Captain to know about the precinct I’m running, please tell me about your squad,” Allura asked once Shiro was seated. “But please, keep it brief.”

Taken aback, Shiro looked out the window of her office and over at his squad, trying to best come up with how to describe such an…eccentric group.

“Well…right here, closest to your office you have Matt. He’s our Civilian Administrator. He’s great as his job…when he decides it’s worth doing,

“Over there is Pidge Holt. She’s one of our smartest detective and can get a confession out of any perp. She’s also got enough sarcasm to make up for her height,

“Behind her Hunk, who is loyal, hard-working, and can take down a perp in about 2 seconds flat. He’s also an amazing cook, and loves to cook for the whole squad,

“In the back is Coran, who mostly does desk work. He's got a lot of experience from being at the precinct for so long. He’ll do what you need, just don’t mention his age,

“That is Keith Kogane. He’s smart, fast, and the kid is definitely going places in the NYPD, no doubts about that. However, he can get hot headed and very competitive. He's constantly competing with…

“Lance Espinosa, who's a great detective and an even better shot. You’ve seen how he can be…but when in the field and working a case, he’s a force to be reckoned with. Him and Keith currently have a little bet going on.”

Shiro paused, gauging the Captain’s reaction. Her eyes were trained on the two detectives, and she didn’t seem like the type for precinct gossip, but he couldn’t help but wonder.

After a moment, her eyes met his as she gave a small smirk.

“What's the bet?”

Grinning, Shiro continued on.

“It’s about who can bring in the most perps within the year. If Lance loses, he has to give Keith his car. If Keith loses, he has to go on a date with Lance.”

Allura’s eyebrows shot up, sparing a glance out the window.

“That doesn’t sound particularly…fair, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh trust me it’s fair,” Shiro said chuckling. “I’m sure Keith would sooner rather be hit by Lance’s car than go on a date with him.”

Allura studied the two detectives closely watching Lance fill out his paperwork with a large grin on his face, before Keith interrupted him. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but could see how Keith laugh at what Lance had responded with and how Lance's grin went just a touch softer.

Turning back to Shiro, she stuck her hand out to him.

“I’d like to make a wager on _that_ , Sargent Shirogane,” she said confidently. Shiro blinked a few times, before smiling back and shaking her hand.

“Please, call me Shiro.”


	2. Pilot Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How has it taken you this long to be the captain of your own precinct?!”
> 
> “Because I’m a black, lesbian woman.”
> 
> “Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love allura so much

The tension in the car was nearly unbearable for Lance, which sucked because he’s the one who caused it in the first place. Sure, he’d been a pain in the ass since Allura had arrived, but she was just such a stickler for the rules. Ties don’t solve cases, detectives do!

To make the silence even worse, Keith was there too. All day he’d been sending Lance smug looks, especially when Lance got assigned to desk duty.

Plus, that loser had totally stolen shot gun from him.

Still, he couldn’t take the silence for much longer.

“So Captain…Shiro told me that back in the day you were the one who caught Balmera Strangler.”

From the back seat, Lance saw Keith sit up and turn to look at their captain with raised eyebrows.

“Wait you mean the major crime lord from the 90’s?” Keith asked, eyebrows rising high on his face.

“Detectives, are you trying to imply I’m old,” Allura replied easily, suppressing a smirk at their mutual stuttering.

“I also take it, Espinosa, that your Sargent told you that to stop you from mouthing off against me,” Allura continued, leveling Lance with a look.

“Mouthing off wouldn’t be the term I would use—”

“Yes, I was the one who figured out who the Balmera Strangler was and caught them,” Allura interrupted. She took a moment before continuing with a sigh. “Also uncovered the entire drug ring and their suppliers.”

“That was one of the biggest busts in NYPD history,” Lance exclaimed, leaning in to the front seat. “How has it taken you this long to be the captain of your own precinct?!”

“Because I’m a black, lesbian woman.”

“Oh,” Lance replied, too dumbfounded to say anything else. He knew the NYPD has plenty of flaws, he'd experience them himself. But hearing it so bluntly laid out made him feel oddly guilty. After a beat, he inhaled deeply. “Captain, I’m sorry you’ve had to go through that and I’m sorry if I pressured you in anyway to reveal that and I promise I won’t tell any—”

“Oh, I’m not hiding it,” Allura replied in surprise. “I’m actually quite open about it.”

“Yeah, I thought it was pretty clear,” Keith spoke up, grinning at Lance. 

“Sargent Shirogane has met my wife, so he knows as well.”

“Pidge read the news article that’s hanging in her office.”

“Detective Garret complimented me on the Pride flag on my desk.”

“Matt also called it. _Right i_ _n front of you_.”

“Okay, Keith I get it!” Lance exclaimed, falling back in his seat. He groaned, rubbing his hands on his face. “How am I the last one to know this?”

“Because you’re such a great detective,” Keith teased.

“You’re both great detectives, along with everyone else in the precinct,” Allura spoke up. She sighed, looking down at her hands. “I’ve wanted a precinct of my own for as long as I can remember. And I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure it’s the best damn one in New York.”

Keith and Lance shared a look, before looking back at their Captain.

“We’re with you Captain Altea,” Lance replied confidently. “Every step of the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO im probably not going to write a chapter for every episode, and some episodes might have more than one chapter - like this one!


	3. The Slump ft Junior Police Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know how I wanted Allura to be my mentor? Because she’s gay and I’m gay and the best way to becoming a gay captain is shadowing an already gay captain.”
> 
> “Go on.”
> 
> “Well…I may have agreed to running the Junior Police Program.”

“Fuck!”

“Language,” Shiro called from across the precinct.

“Fuck!” Keith yelled even louder before making a beeline for Pidge’s desk. Slamming his hands on her desk, he leaned as low as possible to try and make eye contact with her. “You gotta help me.”

“What'd you get yourself into this time?” she asked, not looking up from her laptop.

“You know how I wanted Allura to be my mentor? Because she’s gay and I’m gay and the best way to becoming a gay captain is shadowing an already gay captain.”

“Go on.”

“Well…I may have agreed to running the Junior Police Program.”

“You!,” Pidge laughed, turning her chair to face Keith. “You’re terrible with kids!”

“I know!” Keith groaned, dropping his head onto Pidge’s desk. “I panicked and now I’m stuck with a bunch of fucking teenagers, which are the worst, and I need you to help me please.”

“Why me,” Pidge sighed, leaning back and scanning the room. Hunk was helping Shiro with a case that’s had him stumped, and Coran was in the filing room for the day. Which left… “Why don’t you ask like Lance, he’s great with kids.”

“And let him lord that over me, he wishes,” Keith scoffed. Pidge rolled her eyes, choosing not to point out the light blush on Keith’s cheeks. “Besides, you’re practically a kid yourself, you should be able to relate easily to them.”

Pidge’s eyes narrowed and Keith realized his mistake too late.

“Fuck, Pidge wait,” he stuttered as she turned back to her work. “I was just kidding, please help me I’ll do whatever you want!”

“Do I hear groveling?” Matt said, leaning against Pidge’s desk and earning a half-hearted shove.

“You heard groveling,” Pidge replied. “Keith was begging me to help him with the Junior Police Program and I agreed in exchange for him doing the paperwork for my next five cases.”

Keith opened his mouth to object, but quickly closed it at the look on Pidge’s face.

“Oh!” Matt exclaimed, hopping of Pidge’s desk. “I can help too. I’d be so good—”

“Um, thanks for the offer,” Keith interrupted. “But I think Pidge and I got it covered. Plus this is to convince kids to be cops…and you’re not a cop.”

“I’m gonna have to side with Keith on this one,” Pidge chimed in apologetically.

“Fine,” Matt huffed, walking away. “But don’t come crawling to me when you find out you were wrong!”

“We won’t be wrong,” Keith assured Pidge.

-

“We were so wrong, you complete asshole!”

And maybe Keith deserved that, but he didn’t realize how terrible these kids would be. They’d manage to ridicule him and Pidge, the two people on the whole squad with the fewest fucks to give.

“Alright maybe we need Matt.”

“You rang?” Matt said, appearing from around the corner. Keith gave a long suffering sigh, before facing Matt.

“Look, I’m sorry for dismissing you earlier,” he said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was wrong. I guess for this, not being a cop might be better.”

“That’s true in all cases, cops are the worst,” Matt replied, ignoring Keith and Pidge’s exasperated looks. “But I will take pity on you. Give me 10 minutes, and I promise you’ll have some kids signed up.”

“How are you so confident about this?” Pidge asked. “Those kids are brutal.”

“Because I did the Junior Police Program when I was a kid,” Matt replied, smirking at both their stunned looks. Shoving past the two of them, he cracked his knuckled before entering the briefing room.

“Now time for Matt Gunderson to make a difference.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “That’s true in all cases, cops are the worst,” belongs to B99, i wish i could give lines as iconic as gina linetti


	4. The Vulture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love this episode a lot, and pls expect a second chapter about this episode

“Okay, so as of right now our options for getting back at Rolo include stealing his kidney, sneaking into his apartment and burning popcorn - thank you for that Hunk - and  wrapping his motorcycle in plastic wrap and then melting it with a hair dryer.”

Lance took another sip of his drink as he studied the list intensely. Around him the rest of the squad, sans Shiro, Allura, and Matt, were enjoying both their drinks and Lance’s drunken scheming. Not that any of them were particularly sober.

Lance was heated in a way he wasn't used to, and the alcohol definitely wasn't helping. Rolo, the stupid vulture, had swooped in on Lance’s case _just_ before he was about to solve it, and Lance was determined to get back at him.

“You know this is on you right,” Keith smirked, eyes roaming over the list. “If you would have just taken some help from the team in stead of taking weeks to try and solve it yourself—”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard this all from Allura,” Lance sighed, tilting his head back. “If you haven’t noticed Kogane, this is my attempt at making things right!”

“For who?" 

“For me, obviously,” Lance exclaimed, throwing his arms up. At Keith’s flat look, Lance deflated and slumped in his seat. “Look, I know I should have involved the team, but I just got too excited and wanted to solve it myself.”

“Yeah I get that,” Keith replied, bumping shoulders with him. “But we’re a team for a reason. And you don’t have to act like such a such a dick when you want to solve a case.”

“Alright, alright Kogane, keep it up and I’ll give your number to Rolo.”

“Ugh, it’s already your fault I had to see him when he came into the precinct,” Keith groaned, take a long gulp of his beer. “I hope that for every gross thing he says to me, he ends up in a deeper layer of hell.”

“And it’s no wonder why he’s fallen for you,” Lance said sarcastically before clapping his hands together, and getting everyone’s attention. “After careful consideration, Hunk’s idea to melt his motorcycle wins.”

“Nice,” Hunk said, clinking his beer with Lance’s.

“Now we just need his address—”

“He lives on 106 Season Drive,” Pidge said, not looking up from her glass. At the silence that followed, she looked up to find everyone giving her incredulous looks. “What! His dog Beezer is the second best part of Brooklyn, literally only behind Rover.” 

“Okay,” Lance said warily, “Then let’s go melt a motorcycle.”

-

“Okay, we just got a better plan courtesy of Captain Allura,” Lance said, grin stretching wide across his face. He put his phone back in his pocket, the conversation he’d just had still ringing in his head “We’re going to solve the case before Rolo is able to!”

“There is no way the captain said to do that,” Keith deadpanned, crossing his arms. Everyone else looked just as skeptical, Pidge looking ready to go home and Hunk still looking at the motorcycle. 

“I may be mincing words a little, but she did say for us to work together,” Lance exclaimed. “Think of every time Rolo has swooped in just before you solved a case, and taken credit for himself. And then, imagine the look on his face when we do the same to him!”

A long silence followed where Lance hoped the team's hatred for Rolo outweighed their annoyance at Lance. 

“Fine,” Keith spoke up, sharing a smirk with Pidge and Hunk. “Let’s get Rolo.”

“Nice! This is good, we’re angry, we’re getting revenge, we’re a little tipsy, and we’re definitely taking the bus.”

- 

“Hey,” Keith called out to Lance as he was leaving the precinct.

Shiro had just chewed Lance out within in an inch of his life for getting drunk and messing with a case that had been taken by Rolo and Lance wasn’t sure if he could take the same from Keith.

But for whatever reason, he felt himself stopping and turning around.

“I’m definitely still not sober,” Keith started, and Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. Keith’s smile widened, but he continue anyway. “But thanks for taking the blame for interfering with Rolo. And for giving up the murder weapon to Rolo so he’d back off.”

“I basically owed it to everyone after how these past couple days have gone,” Lance shrugged. “Besides, I should be thanking you for figuring out the murder weapon was magnetic and stuck to the side of the trash chute.”

“Well, thank you for letting me role play stabbing you so I could figure it out,” Keith replied with a laugh, gripping his bag a little tighter.

“I would let you stab me any day if it meant keeping this city safe,” Lance said, playfully bowing and then nearly falling over himself. Keith’s shot out to grab him, one grabbing his bicep and the other grabbing Lance’s hand. “Oh wow, I’m also definitely not sober. Ugh, having I been talking like this the whole time?”

Before either could respond, a loud honk came from parking lot.

“Ah, that’s my ride,” Lance said a little helplessly, waving to whoever was in the card.

Meanwhile, Keith realized he still hadn’t let go of Lance’s hand. Before he could figure out a way to nonchalantly do so, Lance was getting his attention again.

“Hey man, even though tonight didn’t go as planned, I’m really glad you were there,” Lance said, causing Keith to look up from their linked hands to see one of the most genuine smiles on Lance’s face. 

“We really make a good team.”

And with that, Lance was gone and walking in a shaky line toward the car in the parking lot. Leaving Keith alone with one thought.

“What the fuck.”

- 

“We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!”

“Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i was tempted to center this around a rosa!keith and gina!lance relationship bc that would be perfect, but the season 1 rivalry in BOTH SERIES was too good to pass up
> 
> im excited to see who you think the rest of the characters are bc some may surprise u


End file.
